The present invention is directed to bicycle computers and, more particularly, to a bicycle computer with a foldable display.
Bicycle computers often are used to display various operating parameters such as speed, cadence, distance traveled, heart rate, etc. The typical bicycle computer includes a base member mounted to the bicycle handlebar. A keypad for entering data and a display for displaying the desired parameters are usually mounted on the base member in an upward facing direction so that the keypad may be easily manipulated and the display may be easily viewed during riding. A wheel rotation sensor and/or a crank arm rotation sensor are mounted on one of the wheels and on one of the crank arms, respectively, for providing rotation data to a central processing unit (CPU) located in the base member. The wheel and crank arm sensors communicate with the CPU either through a wire or through a wireless transmission means.
Although the keypad and display are positioned for ease of use by the rider, the configuration exposes the keypad and display to hot sun, rain, dust, mud, wind, etc. Since the computer is electrically operated, there is a great risk that the electronic components may be damaged from heat, moisture, flying objects or some other element. While some steps can be made to make the computer more resistant to the elements, such as sealing the openings to make the computer more water resistant, such measures are not always effective since the bicycle and computer often are traveling through the wind and rain at a high speed, and the wind pressure often causes the water to penetrate the computer anyway. Furthermore, such measures do not protect the computer from impact damage caused by flying objects.
The present invention is directed to a foldable bicycle computer which allows the display and/or data input devices to be protected from the elements while allowing ease of use by the rider. In one embodiment of the present invention, a bicycle computer includes a base member structured to mount to a structural member of a bicycle. A cover having a first surface is swingably coupled to the base member so that the first surface may be moved from a closed position where the first surface faces the base member to an open position where the first surface may be viewed by the rider. In a more specific embodiment, a data input unit and a display may be operatively associated with at least one of the base member and the cover for inputting data into the bicycle computer and viewing operational parameters of the bicycle or user. The cover protects the data input unit and/or the display from the elements when the cover is closed.
Data input units and displays may be distributed between the base member and the cover in many different ways as desired. If a display is located on the base member, then the cover may include a transparent section for viewing the display when the cover is in the closed position. To facilitate use by the rider, the data input unit may include one or more data entry members disposed on the base member and one or more data entry members disposed on the cover. In an even more specific embodiment, the cover includes a second surface opposite the first surface. In this embodiment, an inner display may form a portion of the first surface, and an outer display may form a portion of the second surface. Thus, the inner display may be viewed when the cover is in the opened position, and the outer display may be viewed when the cover is in the closed position.